Harry Potter and The Hidden Family
by Dragon's Warrior Rose
Summary: One day Harry stumbles into Nocturne Alley and receives help from a slytherin in his year, her older brother, and their mother. As the year progresses he falls for her and is shocked to eventually find that she is Voldemort's daughter! What happens when her father finds out? Join Harry and the Riddle's on this crazy adventure in: Harry Potter and the Hidden Family.
1. Prologue: A Fateful Night

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except Helena Riddle, Kaylie Riddle, and Thomas Kane Riddle as well as the plot of this fic. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Halloween, 14 years ago**

_9:30 pm_

A young man in his twenties clad all in black entered No.8 Privet Drive. He was tall with soft aristocratic features and relatively short brown hair that made it appear that he'd just rolled out of bed. A woman with waist length black hair and glowing gold eyes appeared, smiling at him, as he removed his cloak. His scarlet eyes met hers and he couldn't help smiling back.

"Welcome back Tom," she greeted in a voice full of happiness and mystery.

"It's good to be back," he purred as he approached and pulled her into his arms, "I missed you Helena." She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"And I missed you," she whispered. He kissed her forehead and, reluctantly, they pulled apart. "He's upstairs waiting for you, though he may have dozed off," she laughed.

"Knowing Tommy chances are you're right," Tom laughed. A wail was heard from upstairs and Helena sighed as her husband laughed, leading her up to the second floor.

She walked into the nursery and removed the year old red head from her crib, rocking her gently. Tom stood in the doorway admiring the soft green and silver walls as his wife soothed their baby girl. Once she'd quieted he approached and gathered her in his arms, smiling when the little creature cooed in delight and reached for him.

"Hello Kaylie. Did you miss me?" He cooed to his youngest child. She rolled her ice blue eyes indicating the answer should be obvious. He stared in shock and looked to his wife, who simply raised her hands in surrender. He shook his head in disbelief and kissed his baby girl's cheek. Helena took her, much to the child's disappointment, and placed her back in her crib.

Tom walked across the hall while she was occupied and peeked into his son's room. A young boy about four with pale skin and messy black hair that made his yellow-green eyes seem even brighter sat on his bed petting a large snake and looking a bit put out. Tom smiled.

"Is something wrong or was there a funeral while I was away?" He asked from the doorway, smirking devilishly. The young boy jumped in surprise and ran to his father, tackling the man rather effectively. They laughed and the large viper slithered over to them, nuzzling her master affectionately.

": Welcome home, Master.:" She hissed. Tom smiled and scratched her under the chin.

":It's been a long time, Nagini.:" He hissed back. She slithered off and he sat up, holding his son close. "C'mon Thomas, time for bed." The boy whined in protest but his father ignored it. He pouted and resigned himself to the inevitable. He fell asleep rather quickly clinging to his father's hand. Tom stood, exiting the room as quietly as he could. He slipped downstairs and pulled on his cloak.

"Where are you going? You just got back," his wife keened. He smiled apologetically and kissed her cheek. She pulled away and turned her back. He frowned.

"I have business in Little Hangleton. I'll be back soon," he soothed. She simply ignored him. He sighed and turned to leave.

"If you go after the Potter child, I will know. And we most certainly won't be here when you get back," she growled. He froze in shock, but shook his head and left despite the warning.

_2:45 am_

Tom stumbled into the house, drained and severely wounded. He called out for his wife hoarsely, knowing she'd hear him anyway. There was no reply. He listened and realized there was no sign of life at all in the house.

":Nagini?:" He called beginning to panic. He heard the rustle of her movements along the carpet and relaxed slightly. She coiled up next to him, waiting.

":Where are Helena and the children?:" He whispered, afraid of the answer he knew he'd receive.

":They are gone.:" She answered sadly, having sensed her master's emotions. He fell to his knees and let out an angry wail. As he calmed himself and Nagini comforted him he vowed he would get them back. And that he would never let them go.

**Soooo, what'd you guys think? I know it's a little OOC for Voldemort a.k.a. Tom but it's definitely worth it. Please review and let me know what y'all think. See you soon!**

**Note: **":This is Parseltounge:" **and anything in Italics is either thoughts, text, or letters/notes.** **Just in case y'all were confused.**


	2. Chance Encounter

**Hi hi! Sorry I've been missing lately... my cousins are a severe distraction when in need of attention. Alright now here it is, Chapter 1! Enjoy!**

**Note: I do not own Harry potter. If I did Draco or Tom would be dating Harry. I do however own Helena, Kaylie, and Tommy as well as the plot of this story. **

**Warning: Dark! Harry, Ginny Bashing, and teenage hormones *le gasp!***

**Harry's POV**

I dodged another curse as I sprinted along the alley, thoroughly annoyed. Why can't I just have a normal day? The trip to visit Fred & George's shop had started off well enough despite Ginny being Ginny and hanging all over me. We were just a few shops away when the first hex whizzed by, narrowly missing my nose. I turned to look only to discover (of course) Death Eaters swarming the place. I tossed a few curses back and booked it. Personally I have nothing against Voldemort's cause, but "Golden Boy" does so I _do_ have to act the part…

"Psst!" someone hissed. I looked up to find a person in a deep green cloak waving me over. "This way!"

"Why should I trust you?" I hissed back hiding behind a sales display. A curse flashed by again. The figure shrugged, unfazed by the commotion.

"It's me or them. And I think you'd prefer me."

_Good point_, I thought hurrying over to the stranger and following them closely. They led me away from the bright light of Diagon alley into the shadowy depths of Nocturne Alley.

"Why are we here of all places?" I asked nervously. The stranger turned to face me and then turned back and continued walking. I sighed and followed seeing as I had no other options. We finally arrived at a small shop with a blue door decorated by a small gold music symbol. The stranger opened the door and ushered me inside the quiet store.

"Thank you for helping me, but who are you and why did you?" I asked, facing my rescuer. The cloak had been removed revealing wavy dark red hair and pale ice blue eyes contrasting beautifully with delicately pale skin. She wore a black muggle band t-shirt over a cherry red long sleeve, black skinny jeans, and a pair of worn out converse.

"You're welcome, you already know me, and I didn't think anyone else would." I smiled at her, glad to see the only friendly Slytherin in Hogwarts history: Kaylie Merida Riddle.

"Kaylie, you could get in trouble for helping me!"

"No I can't. My mom already knows what I was up to, and she said it was fine."

_Seriously? I didn't figure she'd gotten permission to rescue me, but I gotta say she does look good in those jeans… NO! BAD HARRY! NO RAGING HORMONES RIGHT NOW! But still... NO!_

"Harry?" She asked softly, snapping me from my internal argument, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Just peachy," I mumbled with a blush. I heard footsteps bounding down a set of stairs and a rush of wind as a man ran past me.

"THOMAS KANE RIDDLE! DON'T YOU DARE!" A voice thundered, making me shake in fear. He pecked Kaylie on the cheek and darted out the door. I heard footsteps again and turned to find myself face to face with who I could only assume was Kaylie's mother.

She was just a bit short, with long wavy black hair that shone deep blue and bright gold eyes. She was pale and slim, dressed in an indigo Victorian era styled gown that brushed the floor. She eyed me critically and nodded in what I guessed was approval. I gulped.

"Welcome Mr. Potter," she said in a gentle voice that held the promise of mystery," I trust you are unharmed?" I nodded, too stunned by her presence to speak.

"Mom, you're doing it again!" Kaylie snapped from beside me. She started slightly and smiled devilishly. I felt like a sort of pressure lifted off my shoulders and I blinked. _Whoa…_

"Sorry, Harry dear, I sometimes forget to reign in my Charm." She laughed, "My name is Helena, I'm Kaylie's mother."

I smiled at her._ You know she actually seems nice for a potential Death Eater…_ She glared at me suddenly, golden eyes flashing dangerously and I shrank away. "Mr. Potter I assure you: if I was a Death Eater you would not have been rescued but delivered promptly to the dark lord," she snapped. I cringed and nodded weakly. _I _can_ read and enter minds without the use of Legilimency you know. Its part of being what I am,_ a voice whispered in my mind. I looked up at Mrs. Riddle in shock and she simply nodded.

"C'mon Harry, tea's ready and I bet you have questions," Kaylie coaxed as she took me by the hand and led me into a sitting room. I let her, enjoying the contact that was a little like Ginny's but so wonderfully different. We settled in when the man from earlier strolled back in casually. Mrs. Riddle glared at him a bit but said nothing. He turned to me and smiled. I couldn't help it. I stared.

He was a carbon copy of a teenage Lord Voldemort with a few exceptions. His eyes were a bright yellow green and his hair was almost the same color as his mother's though it shone red instead of blue, and he was a bit slimmer. He extended a hand and I shook it, utterly dumbstruck. He smiled impishly and sat down beside his mother.

"I must look very strange to make the-boy-who-lived stare," he chuckled," although I don't find it a bit surprising." Kaylie rolled her eyes and Mrs. Riddle sighed quietly. He laughed some more. "So Mr. Potter I suppose you have questions?" He purred. I nodded and his grin widened. "Alright then, you may ask whatever you like as long as you answer our questions as well. Sound good?" Kaylie inquired gently. I nodded again and smiled at her.

"You may begin whenever you like Mr. Potter, "their mother instructed. I took a deep breath. _Right then Harry, time to understand a few things. It's now or never._ I looked at Mrs. Riddle and cleared my throat.

**I'm terrible I know but please bear with me. I am the only person out of 13 people who can cook well enough to make everybody happy so I'm usually busy. Please review or I'll think no one's reading and then I'm going to take this down. What's the point of writing something nobody reads right? Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed! **


	3. Question's and Memories

**Sorry it's been so long everybody! Jesus tap-dancing Christ I'm tired from writing all night… I will tell you all now; I sacrificed every hour from 11 o'clock pm to now (1:18 pm) for you. I am glad my plot bunnies are in excellent working condition however and thoroughly hope you enjoy it! Here's chapter 2! **

**Warning/Disclaimer: Dark! Harry, Ginny Bashing, and teenage hormones wait all who enter here. I own nothing but Helena, Kaylie, Tommy, and the plot of this story.**

I looked at Mrs. Riddle and cleared my throat. She straightened, aware my first question would be directed her. "Earlier you said reading and entering people's minds without the use of Legilimency because it was part of what you are. What did you mean?" I asked as politely as I could. She smiled and shook her head, seemingly not surprised I'd asked her that.

"Well Mr. Potter that's because I'm a vampire. It's one of my skills along with my charm, which you experienced earlier. Again I do apologize for that, but I sometimes forget I even have the ability as it's been so long since I used it." She explained, smiling fondly a bit at the end. I smiled to, very aware she was likely thinking about her husband. The man beside her smiled too and then looked at me.

"I'm Tommy, Kaylie's older brother. Is it true that you aren't really a Golden Boy?" I laughed at the question. "Yes, it's true. I actually agree with Voldemort in my own way but not with his methods." He nodded, satisfied with my answer. I looked at Kaylie and she turned away a bit, blushing. _Was she staring at me?_ She looked at me from under her lashes and turned an even brighter shade of red. _Oh yeah, definitely staring…_ I smiled at her and she returned the smile, albeit shyly. I turned back to Mrs. Riddle.

"May I ask a slightly personal question?" I said softly. She nodded, curiosity flashing through the golden eyes that held my gaze. I took a deep breath. "Do you support Voldemort by any chance?" She deflated visibly and Tommy suddenly seemed very interested in the carpet. Kaylie was biting her lip, nervous, and I suddenly felt very awkward. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked," I stammered. Mrs. Riddle shook her head.

"It's alright Harry," She replied softly, "it's just a minorly difficult topic is all." I nodded, understanding exactly why. She sighed, "Yes I did. I picked up and left when I found out I was pregnant again." She smiled, a bit sadly this time. "But I did once, just not after he became so obsessed with his cause." I nodded again. It made sense. She cleared her throat.

"So Harry, when did you decide the light wasn't for you?" She asked politely. I grinned.

"When I found out the order of the flaming chickens had put blocks on my magic to keep me from reaching my full ability and that they had been lying to me about Voldemort's ideals," I answered with a slight laugh, "probably thought I was stupid and that I'd believe anything they told me forever." Tommy and Kaylie burst out laughing, tears rolling down their cheeks from the force of it. Even Mrs. Riddle was chuckling a bit.

"Flaming chickens. Merlin that's just brilliant Harry," Tommy choked out as he began to collect himself. Kaylie nodded, unable to really speak. _Merlin, her smile's absolutely breathtaking. I'd love to see it more often,_ I thought watching her every move. Mrs. Riddle stood suddenly and the others froze. She motioned for us to go upstairs, walking towards the door. Kaylie pulled me up and lead me to the second floor, quickly and quietly. Tommy followed right behind, herding us to a dark green door and pushing us inside.

"We'll be safe in here until they're gone," Tommy hissed. Kaylie sat down on a dark green couch and sighed. I sat beside her and touched her hand gently. She smiled at me and turned her attention to a photo on the wall opposite us. I studied it and was very surprised at who I saw. It was the innermost circle of Voldemort's Death Eaters, although in the photo they were much younger than they were now. stood behind the couch with a brilliant smile and his pregnant wife wrapped up protectively in his arms. Beside them stood a much happier looking Professor Snape, his hair tied back and a young lady in his arms. At the end stood Fenrir Greyback with a barely pregnant woman in his arms, smiling contently as he held her.

On the couch sat Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange seemed obliviously happy as they rubbed her swollen stomach. On the other end of the couch sat Rabastan Lestrange and a young lady who looked very excited as they too stroked her baby bump. In the middle sat Kaylie's mother: pregnant with a 3 year old Tommy in her lap, smiling lovingly at the photographer.

"Tommy?" He looked up, "did your dad take that photo?" I asked, motioning toward the inner circle during their better days. He nodded and gave me a soft smile. I returned the smile and looked back at the photo. What had happened to the women I saw with Snape, Greyback, and Rabastan? Or the children held so lovingly in their parents arms? I finally began to realize the anger they showed towards the light (and me in particular). Those people had been taken or worse killed, by the people I was currently associated with.

"Harry?" Kaylie called. I looked at her and gave her a small smile to assure her I was fine. I had to find those people. If I ever wanted a relatively clean conscience again I had to find them. _Dumbledore would have had the children put into adoptive homes and sent to Hogwarts so that Snape would be able to inform their parents on their condition which would just torture them. As for the women they'd be locked up somewhere no one would look,_ I reasoned. I'd have to check everyone at school for glamours and find out who were supposed to be with their real parents. But to do that I'd need a little help…

"Kaylie, Tommy? I need your help," I said quietly. Tommy looked at me curiously and Kaylie nodded.

"What is it Harry?" She asked softly. I looked them in the eye trying to convey how serious this was. They nodded in understanding of the situation.

"I'm going to find and free the people in that photo who've gone missing."

"Harry, I understand you want to help but no one has ever been able to even spot them. What makes you think you can find them?" Tommy asked, skeptically. I smiled.

"Because I have access to the order's records and hiding places as well as their trust."

"I'm with you Harry. I want to meet the people who took such good care of mom and Tommy. The people who made my father of all people smile and my family in all but blood truly happy," Kaylie said, determination shining in her eyes. "Count me in, no matter what."

"Ah, consequences be damned. Alright, I'm in too." Tommy growled. I laughed at his response.

"Alright here's what we're going to do: Tommy, I'll sneak you into the order's headquarters and you get the records. Kaylie, you and I will search the school for anyone with a glamour. We'll work on breaking the glamours & restrictions and bringing them home. Sound good?" They nodded as their mother walked in.

"Harry, you can count me in as well. I miss them all dearly and I would love to see my friends and husband happy again," she said smiling.

I smiled back. This was my chance to become natural in this war and maybe get closer to Kaylie. I wanted to get to know the people in that photograph for who they really were and not who the order made them out to be. As far as Voldemort I won't bother him if he won't bother me. I really don't see how cutting ties with the muggle world and putting muggleborns into magical orphanages was really such a bad thing. To be honest I thought it was a great idea as it would save the wizarding community a lot of trouble regarding exposure.

"Mrs. Riddle, could you tell me more about the kids in the photo? Or at least where they be now?" I asked politely. She nodded, taking the photo off the wall and sitting beside me on the couch. She pointed to the Malfoy's first.

"Twins. Draco you already know I assume but his sister Luna was taken at 6 months. Draco was being given a bath and Narcissa had looked away for just a second but when she turned her head Luna was gone. After that they never let Draco out of their sight." She explained. I nodded, finally understanding why Draco ended up such a brat. She pointed to Greyback next.

"Fenrir met Hanna Granger when he was a teen and found out she was his mate when they entered seventh year at Hogwarts. She had just had their daughter and Fenrir needed to go out for a few hours. When he came back they were gone. I'd never seen him so upset in all the years I'd known him as he was when he lost them." She pointed to Bellatrix next. "Anathema was a month old when she was taken. No one's really sure how it happened. Bellatrix had just made a bottle for her and was heading back upstairs when she heard a loud crack. She ran to the nursery but she was too late to stop them. She lost her mind after that."

"Rabastan lost Laura after Neville was taken. Poor thing couldn't handle losing her child and committed suicide. Neville was just 8 months old." She said quietly as she ran her finger over the woman in the younger Lestrange's arms. She pointed to Snape next. "Sev lost Tonks a few weeks after this was taken. I think you know what happened to her."

I blinked in shock. I couldn't believe Dumbledore would do this stealing children and their mother's was so very wrong. I knew that time was of the essence now. I knew who they were and I knew I had to hurry before Dumbledore figured it out. I looked at everyone in the room.

"Let's bring them home," I stated. They nodded smiling as I stood and headed for the door. Get ready, Dumbles, because I'm coming for you and I won't stop till you pay.

**OOOOO, Dumbles is gonna get it. *laughs maniacally* ok Anathema is another original character of mine and Laura is my older cousin so don't attack me please. That said R&R people I wanna hear from you!**


	4. Plans in Motion

**Hey everyone! I decide that since I owe you for being gone so long that you are gonna get another chapter today and I will also update tomorrow. Probably. I'll write it tonight and see if I can put it up tomorrow morning. Anyway right then here we go, Chapter 3!**

**Warning/Disclaimer: Dark!Harry, GinnyBashing, DumbledoreBashing, and teenage hormones ahead. I own nothing except Helena, Tommy, Kaylie, Anathema, and the plot line of this fic. I in no way profit from this story. Flames will be used to make smores and light my scented candles ^-^**

**Harry's POV**

I walked into Diagon Alley with the Riddle's in tow. The damage was minimal and the shop owners were almost done cleaning up the mess. I felt a pang of guilt shoot through me; _this is all my fault…_ Tommy seemed to sense my mood changing and ruffled my hair affectionately. I looked up at him and he smiled a bit.

"Relax kiddo, it's not like it's your fault they weren't smart enough to put up protection wards. Right?" He joked. I smiled back at him, grateful that he was trying cheer me up. Then I saw bright red hair barreling my way. _Oh no.._

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Ginny screeched sounding very much like her mother did my first time at the burrow. She tackled me and started to fuss over me. I pushed her off. She seemed startled but immediately attached herself to my arm. I shook her off again and glared at her. She backed off, pouting and crossing her arms.

"Ginny quit that will you? I've said it before I'll say it again: I DON'T LIKE YOU THAT WAY," I snapped. She stared at me in open mouth shock.

"But Harry you have to like me. Dumbledore said-"

"I don't care what Dumbles said Ginny. I don't do every little thing he tells me to," I growled cutting her off before she could start in on how we were to be married and how many kids we'd have and all the other nonsense that came out of her mouth. Tommy laughed at the statement, while his mother rolled her eyes and his sister tried to hide her smirk.

"And besides I think it's my decision who I love, who I marry, and who has my kids. Don't you?" I mocked. She started to tear up and hyperventilate, whining about how I didn't mean it and that I needed to stop saying such things. I rolled my eyes and walked towards Fred & George's shop, Kaylie jogging up to walk beside me and her brother & mother walking at my other side. I could feel something changing and I just knew it was for the better.

**12 Grimmauld Place, one week later**

**Tommy's POV**

"Okay, Tommy this is it. Be careful," Harry instructed. I nodded and mentally rolled my eyes. _Careful he says, I'm a natural thief! I stole half my mother's in one go at age 2! Honestly… _I pulled on the invisibility cloak he'd lent me and stepped inside with him. My job: find, steal, and return both Tonks and her real memories. Shouldn't be too hard, just need to use the shadow path (1) and I'll have her home with mom before she could say Quidittch.

I headed towards the door Harry pointed out to me and slipped inside. The room was chock full of memory vials with a pensieve in the center. And who else would be standing there but one very unhappy Alastor Moody. I swallowed, maybe he wouldn't-

"Off with the cloak boy, I can see you perfectly." _Damn…_

"Alright you got me," I sighed doing as I was told. He eyed me carefully.

"And what would young Tommy Riddle be doing here?" He asked, surprise leaking into his voice. I chewed my lip, nervously.

"Doing Snape a favor." _Even IF he doesn't know it yet._

"And what favor would that be?" He asked, his curiosity clearly piqued.

"Giving Tonks her life back," I snapped. _Cool it,_ _Tommy, he's just curious._

"Well finally someone gets the guts," he laughed," been debatin' doin' it miself to be honest." I smiled at him. Leave it to Moody to take matters into his own hands. He held out a box of memory vials and a potion. I took them cautiously.

"Give her the potion first and then show her the memories," He instructed, "do not do so the other way around. She'll end up in St. Mungo's if you do." I nodded my thanks, pulling the cloak back on and sneaking out. _Now I just have to catch her._ I shrunk the box and pocketed it, starting to search the house. I found her looking out a window sadly. Poor thing looked so distraught for some reason. I focused and put her into a mini-coma, lifting her gently and taking to the paths. I arrived home quickly and set her up on the couch while mom got the pensieve ready. I woke her and gave her the potion before she was awake enough to fight me.

"What's going on?" She growled. She was clearly upset but calm as a summer breeze.

"My name's Tommy. The last time you saw me I was about three but that's not the point. The point is your memories were taken and replaced. I brought you here to give your life back," I explained. She eyed me cautiously. Mom sat beside her and took her hands in her own.

"Nymphy, do you remember me?" She asked softly. She studied my mother carefully and then recognition sparked in her eyes.

"Hellzy? Hellzy Malfoy is that really you?" She whispered. Mom smiled and hugged her tight. Tonks hugged back, eyes flooding with tears.

"I thought you'd died in the first war. How is this possible?" She sobbed.

"Why don't I show you Nymphy?" She replied, gesturing to the pensieve.

Tonks nodded and together they dove into the past she had lost.

**Back at Grimmauld**

**Harry's POV**

I caught Hermione after the meeting and pulled her aside.

"Mione there's something I need to tell you," I whispered, "remember how you said Mr. Granger couldn't be your dad?" She nodded curiosity and hope shining in her eyes.

"You were right. He's not your dad he's your Uncle," I explained. She hugged me tight, giggling and thanking me like crazy. She stopped suddenly and looked me in the eye.

"Wait. In that case, who is?" She asked shakily. I smiled.

"Fenrir Greyback," I replied. Her eyes went wide and then she was hugging me again. I guided her to my room and was stopped by none other than Luna Lovegood. Or should I call her Malfoy? Hmm, I'll let her decide. She smiled at me.

"I'd prefer Malfoy if you please," she said in that sweet airy voice of hers. I smiled back while Hermione caught on. Suddenly her eyes went wide and she gasped.

"We were taken," she whispered, "but when?"

"You and your mom were taken when you were about a few days old. Luna was taken at 6 months and is apparently Draco's twin," I explained, "The order thought it would be a good idea."

Hermione growled and Luna frowned. They both looked ready to kill someone and I smirked deviously.

"Who's up for a barbeque?" I purred. They smirked and raised their hands, _Perfect_.

"Okay here's what we're gonna do. Luna: get Neville and tell him his real parents are Rabastan and Laura Lestrange. Mione: get your mother; tell her you know the truth and that you have a way back. Also, find Pansy's sister Anathema and tell her that her real parents are Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange. Neville was taken at 8 months and Anathema was taken at 1 month. Bring them back here once you have I'm going to tell Sirius," I instructed. They nodded and took off to do as they were told.

I went back downstairs and found Sirius. After telling him everything he was furious and his face was red enough rival the Weasley's hair. He put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'll help you out, pup. I always did think it was weird when Tonks and Severus stopped dating and she acted like she'd never cared about him at any time," he promised.

Everything was falling into place. Soon the people who had lost so much would be free and back in the arms of their loved ones. The fireplace lit up and in stepped all three Malfoys. I blinked in shock. _What the bloody hell is going on here?_ Mrs. Malfoy looked at me.

"Helena says you know what happened and that Luna was probably with you. Please tell me it's true, I don't want false hope again." She said softly, tears threatening to fall. I looked at Mr. Malfoy, whose eyes were betraying the hope he felt. Draco was the same only he seemed slightly anxious as well. I smiled and nodded.

"She'll be back shortly; she's just gone on an errand. Could you please contact all three Lestranges and Greyback in the meantime though? I've found their children and Greyback's wife & daughter as well," I replied. Mrs. Malfoy beamed and hugged me, jogging off to make the fire calls. Draco cleared his throat, successfully catching my attention.

"Thanks. For finding my sister I mean," he murmured. I smiled, and patted him on the back. Everything was working out. Hopefully this time things would stay good.

**There you go! So what do you think? Please review and let me know. Next chapter: reunions! Yay! And as far as Snape being with Tonks? I like it if you don't then whatever that's you. Ok, bye now!**


	5. Reunions

**Here goes nothing! Chapter 4 is ready for your enjoyment. I love reunions I'm so happy to be writing this! Also I finally put my bf's picture and our favorite saying in my locket. I can't wait to show him. Ok back to the topic. Chapter START!**

**Warning/Disclaimer: Dark!Harry, GinnyBashing, DumbledoreBashing, and teenage hormones ahead! I own nothing except Anathema, Tommy, Helena, Kaylie, and the plotline of this story. Flames will be used to make smores and light my scented candles :)**

**12 Grimmauld Place**

**Harry's POV**

I sat patiently on the couch, waiting for someone to come back with either Tonks, Mrs. Granger, or one of the kids. The Lestranges and Greyback had arrived and were fidgeting nervously on the couch opposite me. Mr. Malfoy paced the room while his wife sat beside me wringing her hands from worry. Draco had been sent to retrieve Snape while we waited.

The fire place lit up, making everyone in the room freeze, but it was only Snape and Draco. Bellatrix visibly deflated into her husband's arms and Greyback sighed deeply. Snape looked around in shock and curiosity, his normal mask of cool indifference gone. Draco came and sat next to my legs, leaning on his mother as a show of silent comfort.

"What in the world is going on?" Snape sputtered. I smiled deviously.

"Simple really, I found the missing pieces of their family's and am in the process of returning them. Why else would my living room be full of death eaters?" I replied cheekily. He glared at me, "Oh, and Tonks is in the process of regaining her real memories as we speak." He blinked at me and did the most shocking thing I'd ever seen: he SMILED. I stared wide-eyed at my professor in pure shock. The only time I'd seen him smile like that was in the photograph Mrs. Riddle had in her private study. Mr. Malfoy snickered at my reaction and the Lestrange men only gave me twin smirks. I shook myself out of it. Now was not the time to get embarrassed.

The fire flashed green again and out stormed a very angry Nymphadora Tonks followed by Mrs. Riddle and Tommy. Tommy waved at me and I returned the gesture. Tonks was scanning the room when she caught sight of Snape trying to sneak out.

"Severus Snape, don't you even think about it!" She snapped. He froze and turned towards her, smiling nervously.

"Hey Nymphy," He said shyly, blushing. She wasn't going to fall for it obviously. She walked over to him and glared up. He shrank back.

"Did you even try?" she said softly. He blinked at her as she began to cry, "In all the time that they had me did you ever try to bring me home?" He stared a moment before wrapping her up in his arms and attempting to soothe her.

"Oh Nymphy, of course I tried. But with Dumbledore constantly watching you and breathing down my neck it was basically impossible Love. You wouldn't believe how much it killed me to watch you slip away," he murmured as he held her tighter. She buried her face in his robes as she cried, letting out all the pain she'd felt subconsciously. I smiled at the reunited couple as the fire flashed again, this time revealing Neville, Luna, and Anathema.

Bellatrix and Narcissa squealed in delight and rushed to their daughters, fussing over them like they'd clearly wanted to for a while. Luna preened at the attention and Anathema practically tackled her parents in a hug. Draco approached his sister cautiously, wary of any sudden movements.

"I'm sorry I picked on you, LuLu, I didn't know. Forgive me?"

"Of course, Dray, you're my big brother. How could I not?" She laughed, pulling him into a warm hug. Neville approached Rabastan cautiously, like he was a bit afraid something would happen. Rabastan smiled weakly, looking ready to cry at any moment.

"You look so much like your mother," he whispered. That seemed to hit Neville just right and he tackled his father in a hug, sobbing. The families had settled themselves comfortably around the room as they go to know their children and each other all over again. Except for Greyback.

He sat there, staring at the fire place worriedly. Mrs. Riddle seemed to notice this and sat beside him, patting his back reassuringly. He gave her a small smile and went back to staring at the flames. They flashed green again and in stepped Hermione and her mother. Mrs. Granger looked around the room quickly before spotting her husband. He stood slowly, staring in disbelief at the bushy haired blonde before him. She looked at him for an entire minute before running over to him and burying herself in his arms. He held her tight and calmed her, smiling.

Hermione watched them, grinning from ear to ear before joining their embrace. Everyone seemed content as they snuggled up together. I smiled at the happy reunions unfolding before me. Neville and Rabastan were talking animatedly about herbology of all things. Rodolphus and Bellatrix were tickling Anathema so much she looked like she was having a hard time breathing between laughs. Greyback and Hermione were wrestling around on the floor like a couple of puppies much to Mrs. Granger's amusement. Snape and Tonks were snogging in the corner completely oblivious to the world. Draco and Luna were having a staring contest while their parents refereed as they snuggled up in the love seat.

Mrs. Riddle and Tommy sat down on either side of me, Tommy pulling me into a head lock and ruffling my hair affectionately. Mrs. Riddle smiled at us.

"Now we're only missing two people: my husband and Kaylie," Mrs. Riddle sighed. I blinked and shook Tommy off.

"Hey Mrs. Riddle, who_ is _your husband?"

**UH OH! Cliffie! I know I'm terrible, but you guys love me anyway. That said: NEXT CHAPTER! Will the secret of Kaylie's father be revealed? Idk that depends on if you review. So if you want answers kindly go to the box below, thank you! See you next time!**


	6. Happiness and a Surprise

**Hey there everybody! As some of you may know school has started so between Aquatic science, PreCal, and JROTC: I will have no life. Sorry people it's my senior year I can't mess it up. Anyway today will likely be full of updates so please enjoy Chapters 5.**

**Warning/Disclaimer: **** Dark!Harry, GinnyBashing, DumbledoreBashing, and teenage hormones. I own nothing except the plotline of this fic, Helena, Kaylie, Tommy, and Anathema. I do not profit from this at all. Flames will be used to make smores and light my scented candles :)**

**Harry's POV**

Mrs. Riddle stared at me in shock and the whole room froze. I looked around the living space wondering what I did to cause this kind of reaction. Her eyes watered slightly and she gave me a sad smile, opening her arms to me. I crawled into her embrace, allowing her to cuddle me and stroke my hair.

"Tommy and Kaylie's father is a good man but he's a man very few people know exist. He is the Dark Lord's shadow," she whispered. I nodded and rested my head on her shoulder. "You would've loved him. If he wasn't still there I bet the two of you would've been wreaking havoc around here," she laughed softly. I smiled and relaxed in her arms, trusting her to tell me in time.

"You know I've been thinking," I drawled lazily catching every one's attention," Dumbledore's Army has outlived itself. Why don't we become something a bit more… dangerous?"

"That's brilliant Harry!" Mione squealed," why don't we become our own order as well?"

"That's perfect," Draco chirped," let's call ourselves the Order of the Basilisk."

"Fitting as all of our parents are snakes and Harry is in love with one," Luna mused.

Everyone stared in shock and I flushed a bright shade of red. Mrs. Riddle smiled and nodded in approval as Tommy gave me a noogie, crowing victoriously. The others laughed and we settled into a comfortable silence. I leaned against him and started slip in and out of consciousness. Neville seemed to be doing the same from where he lay with his head on his father's chest. Anathema was stretched across both her parent's laps sound asleep being roused from her hibernation when her mother shifted a bit. Draco and Luna seemed to have formed a kind of puppy pile and were falling asleep on top of one another. It was a moment of utter peace.

"It's late. You cubs ought to get off to bed," Fenrir chuckled as he held a dozing Hermione in his lap. We all groaned.

"I agree. Off to bed the lot of you," Bellatrix cooed. Everyone stood and hugged their newfound families as well as their pseudo-aunts and uncles, before we stumbled up the stairs to bed. Neville and Draco decided to bunk up with me for the night, falling asleep quickly. As my eyes began to close I wondered again just who Mr. Riddle could be. With that on my mind I finally drifted off.

**Helena's POV**

I smiled as the kids shuffled off up the stairs. _So sweet, it's a good thing they can rest easy a while._ Sirius walked in, taking a seat beside me and watching the others a moment. I turned and watched them as well. Bellatrix & Rodolphus were nose to nose, giggling and whispering. Tonks was curled up in Sev's lap asleep and his smile was splitting his face as he spoke to Fenrir who held a likewise slumbering Hanna. Narcissa and Rabastan were gossiping, Lucius having decided to fall asleep with his head in Cissy's lap as she stroked his hair.

"You handled his question well," Sirius whispered," and you were right Tom would love him." I smiled and stared longingly out the window, a familiar ache throbbing in my chest. He put a hand on my shoulder and Tommy sat at my feet, resting his head on my knee. My fingers automatically began to card through his hair as Kaylie tumbled out of the fire. I gave Sirius a look that indicated he keep his mouth shut, before sending Kaylie to join the other children in bed.

"I miss him Siri," I murmured as I resumed the conversation," but I know I can't hold him again so long as I live."

"That's not true Hellzy and you know it," Bella mewed," He knows I've been visiting you. You wouldn't believe how annoying a whiny, pouty Dark Lord can be."

"I'll second that," Sev groaned. We laughed at their plight and drifted into meaningless small talk. Tommy announced he was heading upstairs to check on the kids and then going to bed. We bid him goodnight, the sleepers waking and joining in the ongoing talks. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Siri looked just as confused as we were and we all went to the door, wands at the ready. Siri opened the portal and we all stared in absolute shock. There on the stoop was-

**I'm mean but you love me! Ok, I want at least 5 reviews or else I won't update for a month and a half or worse I'll drabble. So if y'all want answers direct yourself to the box below and review! Bye-Bye :D**


	7. Unexpected Visitor

**Alrighty now, here we go! The moment you've all been waiting for: who is at the door?! Well now you're gonna find out! Also I am pleased to announce that I am putting up my first project on Deviant Art. So yeah wish me luck! Alright here it is Chapter 6!**

**Flames will be used to make smores and light my scented candles. I make no money from this fic and I own nothing but Helena, Kaylie, Tommy, Anathema & the plot of this fic. Warnings: Dark!Harry, Dumbledore Bashing, Ginny Bashing, and teenage hormones. Roll story!**

**Helena's POV**

I stared in shock at the man before me on the porch. His hair was the same dark chocolate mess of soft waves but just a bit longer, his skin a little paler, his body a little thinner. But those eyes, those gorgeous red eyes, were just as haunting as they had always been. He smiled at me, eyes filling with tears.

"Tom?" I whispered, shaking slightly as I lowered my wand. His smile widened and held his arms open for me. I hesitated, stepping back and lowering my eyes. I raised my eyes and decided, running into his arms. He embraced me tightly, burying his face in my neck and letting out a choked sob. I clung to him and leaned further into his embrace, silent tears slipping down my cheeks.

"Is this where you've been? All this time and I just had to come here? By Salazar, love, you never cease to amaze me." He pushed me back a bit and examined me, frowning as he did. I looked him over, frowning as well at what I saw. There were dark circles under his eyes and he looked disturbingly gaunt, cheeks and eyes slightly sunken in.

"You haven't been taking care of yourself," he accused in a growl. My eyes narrowed.

"Neither have you," I hissed as I started to pull away. Panic flashed across his face and he pulled me back into his arms, nuzzling my throat with a soft whine. I reached up and carded my fingers through his hair as I murmured reassurances, kissing his ear. He calmed slowly, still shaking a bit and breathing deeply. I felt his grip loosen a little as his weight came down fully on me. I blinked before chuckling softly and lifting the slumbering dark lord into my arms, carrying him inside.

Sirius followed close behind us, fidgeting and whimpering. I laid Tom across the couch, sitting down and placing his head in my lap. _I wonder what people would think if they knew how cute he looked asleep,_ I thought as I began to once again run my hand through his silky locks. He sighed in his sleep and leaned into the touch, smiling softly.

"He really hasn't been sleeping?" I asked, looking up at Bellatrix since she was his personal healer. She nodded sadly and looked away when I growled quietly. I'd told these people to take damn good care of my husband while I was gone and his current state of health infuriated me. Tom shifted in my lap and wrapped his arms around my waist, burying his face in my hip. My anger melted in a flash and I smiled down at the sleeping form, caressing his cheek.

His eyes fluttered open and he looked up at me, face going blank with shock. I smirked at the now gaping dark lord and waved a hand in front of his face, snapping him from his daze. He reached up and stroked my cheek, asking silently if I was real. I took his hand in mine and kissed his palm gently, offering a small smile in answer. He shot up and took my face in his hands, pressing our foreheads together with a wide grin. I cradled his face in my hands as well and let out a strangled whimper, tears falling silently once more. Tom shushed me and pulled me so that I was molded to him, purring comfort.

"Why?" I whispered," Why couldn't you just listen?" He tensed and immediately went silent, grip tightening painfully on my arms.

"You do not question my actions," he hissed darkly. I growled, lips curling into a snarl.

"What am I now, one of your servants? I am your life mate Tom, I deserve to know and if you don't wish to tell me I'll complete the papers I've been putting off," I snapped as I stood and began to pace. The others had fled the room at that point, knowing that the coming argument was going to be violent and dangerous to any spectators. I heard a snarl and then Tom was on me, pinning me down. I fought back, biting and scratching wherever I could gain purchase.

He growled dangerously, snapping his head forward and sinking his now fully extended fangs into my neck. I instantly went limp, paralyzed by the move but continued to growl. He bit down harder with a loud growl and I surrendered, going silent. Satisfied with my submission, he released my neck and lapped gently at the wound. I ignored the wordless apology, continuing to look away from him and staying quiet. He whimpered and nudged my cheek with his nose, begging to be given attention.

"Don't ever treat me like property again," I hissed. He kissed my cheek and the corner of my mouth, purring softly.

"I won't. I'm sorry my love, please don't be angry. I love you," he whispered into my ear.

"And I love you," I whispered back as I pulled him into a kiss.

"OH WHAT THE HELL?!" Someone squeaked. We froze staring into each other's eyes.

_Oh bugger…._

**HaHaHa! Yes Chapter is up! Ok quick note Tom has creature blood in him as well which is what caused his actions. When Helena threatened to leave he realized he might lose his mate and his creature instincts kicked in to keep her with him. But who has stumbled across them? Tommy? Kaylie? Or worse, Harry who now regards Helena as a sort of surrogate mother? No, seriously, who? You decide. Review and tell me who you think it should be. See you next time!**


	8. Reunions 2 and a Surprise

**Okay, here we go! New chapter! Now we reveal who was at the door. So is everybody excited or what? Yes? Good! Sorry I've been gone so long I had writers block. Okay now let's get started.**

**Warnings/Disclaimer: DumbleBashing, Ginnybashing, Dark!Harry, and teenage hormones. I own absolutely nothing except Helena, Kaylie, Tommy, Anathema and the plot of this fic. Flames will be used to make s'mores and light my scented candles. Enjoy!**

**Helena's POV**

I looked up towards the door. Tommy was staring at us in pure shock before a smile stretched across his face, making us blink. Suddenly I found myself with an armful of our son. Tom looked at me in shock as Tommy cuddled up to us, grinning like crazy. I smiled and shrugged, kissing his cheek softly. I heard more feet rushing down the stairs just before Kaylie, Draco, Neville, Anathema, and Luna tumbled into the sitting room.

They stared for a moment and then dog-piled on us, laughing & smiling. Tom laughed deeply, mirth flashing in his eyes as he wrestled with Tommy and Kaylie egged him on. I chuckled softly as I watched my boys and the other kids cheering for their Uncle Tom. It had been so long since I'd seen him and though I wanted his attention I knew that soon he would leave. Without his family beside him.

Tommy whimpered loudly in surrender making all of us laugh as he retreated to the couch between Draco and Luna. Tom slipped over to my side and snuggled in close. I kissed his cheek, laughing quietly at the whimper it caused.

"Something wrong, dear?" I teased. He pouted at me.

"You bloody well know what," He growled. I laughed a bit and kissed him. We sat there awhile until someone cleared their throat. I froze. Oh no..

"Not to ruin the moment, but why is the Dark Lord cuddled up with my surrogate mom?" Harry yawned.

"Because she's my wife."

**DUN DUN DUN! Harry knows now! But how does he react? Review please!**


	9. Shocks and some fun with Weasleys

**Hello everybody I am back for a little bit. Not very long cause school starts again on Monday and I need to focus. Also, obviously, the cast and I have taken a new twist with it as we saw last chapter. I am so sorry but me and Tommy boy over there *glares at him briefly* decided we need to speed things along a little and try a new direction. So here goes nothing.**

**Warning/Disclaimer: Well **_**obviously**_** I'm not JKR and you guys have been through enough chappies to know my bit however we are now getting up on the teen hormones! Which **_**apparently**_** has spread to the adults… *subtly death glares at Snape and Tonks in their separate corners* anyway this chap has a good amount Harry/Kaylie and a couple new ppl. Let's go!**

**Harry's POV**

"She's my wife." My breath caught in my throat and I nearly choked. _Wait what?! No. No, no, no, no, no, no!_

"Please tell me he's joking," I groaned as I buried my face in my hands. Kaylie patted my shoulder comfortingly and smiled reassuringly. I blinked. _Hold on a second. If Ms. Helena is married to Voldemort doesn't that mean... he's Tommy and Kaylie's father?_ Then it all hit me. Riddle, the dark lord's shadow, the inner circle, their reluctance to talk about the dark lord, Tommy's looks…

"Harry?" Kaylie's voice snapped me out of my epiphany, "Are you ok? You don't look so good, how about we sit you down?" I started to nod when something else hit me.

"Did you know?" I asked softly. She flinched and hung her head. _Please say no, please say no, please, please, please.._

"Yes," she choked out. I tore out of her grip and bolted up the stairs. _This can't be happening, it just can't…_

**Tom's POV**

Kaylie looked ready to fall apart. Helena and I shared a look before standing, moving towards our daughter & comforting her. She sobbed into her mother's shoulder as I held them both, placing kisses on her forehead and whispering reassurances that '_No she wasn't a terrible person,_' '_Of course she deserved to be loved by another person,_' and '_Of course she was a good_ _person despite the fact that I was the Dark Lord & Father._'

"I'm going to go talk to him," I whispered to Helena. She nodded and continued to comfort Kaylie, Tommy getting up and joining her. I headed upstairs, nodding politely to Walburga's portrait as I went, wondering where to start. I heard a creak above me and realized exactly where he'd gotten off to. I climbed the stair case till I reached the attic. He was sitting on an old mattress, his head in his hands and muttering about how stupid he was.

"So you feel like that too?" I asked softly. He froze and then snorted, shoulders slumping. I crossed the room and sat beside him, feeling him tense before relaxing again.

"You're the big bad Dark Lord. What could possibly make _YOU _feel stupid?" he snapped.

": Easy hatchling I'm not here to fight: and to answer your question my wife is very capable of making me look & feel like a complete moron," I answered as I put my hands up in surrender. He laughed at that and cracked a small smile.

"So Harry, you wanna tell me why you snapped at Kaylie-Kat?" I asked gently.

"I'm not sure to be honest with you. I guess I was just angry at myself and hurt that she didn't trust me enough to tell me herself," he sighed. I nodded in understanding.

"Well I recommend apologizing personally seeing as she is downstairs crying her eyes out because she thinks you hate her."

"Oh Merlin, are you serious?! Ah, Morgana, I gotta go fix this.." He cried jumping up. I smiled and stood up as well. He paused in the door though, causing me to bump into him.

"Can I ask you something?" he whispered.

"Of course, I don't see it as a problem."

"Why did you kill them?"

"They asked me too. They knew Dumbledore would find them out as my spies so they had Sybil fake the prophecy and thereby gave me a legitimate reason to destroy them in the order's eyes. But Dumbledore must have figured it out and as I was reaching out to pick you up so I could get you home to Helena he showed up and cast the killing curse at my back. My creature blood reflected it off of us both but you got your scar and I was severely injured. "

He stared at me in shock for a moment and then hugged me tightly. I froze but before I could recover and hug him back he was gone with a whispered thank you. _Kids. They will forever baffle me..._

**September 1**

**Kaylie's POV**

I waved out the window to my parents and pseudo-Aunts & Uncles as the train pulled out of the platform. I sighed I was really going to miss them. But at least Uncle Sevvie was there and Aunt Nymphy said she was going to be our ne DADA professor so I guess it wasn't too bad. I sat down with a sigh and Harry pulled me into his arms, rubbing my back gently. Ever since that first night Dad had come back we had been inseparable. We spent a lot of our time listening to muggle & wizarding rock, talking, playing pranks with Dad, and snogging. I was so surprised when Dad told me he'd given Harry permission to court me with Uncle Luc's approval as well.

"What's on your mind Kaylie-Kat?" he whispered into my ear. I smiled and kissed the corner of his mouth, causing him and my inner vampire to purr in satisfaction.

"Nothing sweetheart, just remembering something." He nodded and continued to cuddle me. I scanned the compartment and hummed in approval. Draco and Hermione were flirting in the seat across from us while Luna and Neville discussed a rare magical plant species. Anathema stared out the compartment door like she was waiting for someone. Suddenly the door opened to reveal a couple new comers.

One of them was deeply tanned with short cut white hair that reflected the light. He was dressed in emerald green long-sleeved button down and slacks. His spring green eyes scanned the space before he spotted Thema. He broke out into a face splitting grin and entered lifting her up into a hug. The other boy was taller than his snow-haired counterpart, though not quite as tan with shorter black hair and soft blue eyes. He smiled at me before entering as well and shaking Draco's hand.

"Everyone, this is Mycah Grey and Mauro Malkin. They're like brothers to Draco and me. They're the beaters for the Slytherin Quidittch team," She explained.

"Nice to meet you guys! Especially you _Not-So-Golden-Boy_," Mycah joked. That broke the ice and pretty soon they were fully welcomed into the group as a whole. We chatted for a while before the door slammed open and the Weasley Bunch busted in. The tart came straight at me and Harry.

"Excuse me," she purred, "but you're in my spot." My eyes flashed neon blue, a growl ripping through my chest as my inner vampire tried to claw its way out.

"I'm sorry, _what_ did you just say _Strawberry Tart_?" I hissed. The twins, her brothers and my cousins both, laughed at that. Thema and Nev gave identical smirks as Hermione chuckled softly. Mycah and Mauro were laughing so hard I thought they might piss themselves. Strawberry Tart was bright red and looked ready to cry. Her other brother looked ready to explode. I felt Harry laugh before he pulled me even closer and nuzzled my neck, relaxing me.

"Look Ginny, if this was your spot you would be in it wouldn't you?" He purred, "If I didn't want my Kaylie-Kat pressed up against me she would be on the other side of the compartment, but obviously I want her here beside me. And Ron quit glaring at Draco and Mione, they're engaged they can be as close to one another as they please. It's your own fault you didn't get to her fast enough. Sorry 'bout exposing you early but he's pissing me off."

" 's alright Harry I don't mind," Mione laughed, " I was getting upset too."

Ron grabbed Strawberry Tart and dragged her off, slamming the door shut behind him. The twins stayed and were welcomed into the group as well before they got into a discussion on Beater technique with Mycah & Mauro. Oh this year was starting to look interesting.

**Tom: *grabs Harry, dips him, and kisses him senseless before pulling him into an embrace* Salazar I'm going **_**nuts**_** knowing you're right there and I need to be making out with some**_**thing**_** else! *nuzzles Harry's neck***

**Dragon: *glares at him from Lucius's lap* Hey! You ain't no picnic yourself sweet heart! *snuggles closer to Luc***

**Lucius: Obviously the real relationships backstage are very different from what you see in chapter.**

**Narcissa: Of course they are. People can't really think I like **_**you**_** can they?**

**Lucius: Well **_**you're**_** hardly the best rose in the garden either…**

**Dragon: AAAAAANY WAY! Read and review please. I need feed back not just follows and favorites. I'm serious people!**


	10. Trouble?

**Sorry it's been so long School is distracting as f*ck. Here's the new chappy for Hidden! I hope you like it!**

Harry's POV

We entered the great hall and were forced to separate as we all came from different houses. I stared at my Kaylie-Kat across the hall and she gave me a reassuring smile before turning to her cousin and saying something. _Ugh I miss her already! The soft rumble of her purring, her perfume, the feel of her warmth.. _

"Harry," Ginny whined in my ear as she shoved her chest onto my arm, "Why were you playing like that on the train? You're too nice to people sometimes." I growled and pushed her off of me.

"What are you on about? You're my sister in everything but blood, _**PLEASE**_, for the _**LOVE OF MERLIN**_, stop throwing yourself at me! It makes you seem easy to all the other guys in the school!" I snapped at the girl. Tears welled in her eyes and she shrunk back. _Oh sweet Morgana, please don't start crying. Please…_

"Is that what you really think?" She choked out. I sighed, _great…_

"I don't wanna hurt your feelings Gin but yes."

"But _why_? If you just gave me a chance Harry I _know_ you could-"

"No Gin. _I'm mated to a magical being_, she's the only one for me because she and I were _born_ to be together. I really am sorry."

"I understand, Harry. I'm sorry if I was any trouble."

"It's ok Gin. You'll always my little sister you know that right?"

"Thanks Har, I owe you one."

**Slytherin Table**

Kaylie's POV

I watched Harry chat with Strawberry Tart my sensitive hearing allowing me to eavesdrop. _She wasn't kidding he really is too nice…_

"What's wrong Merida?" Draco asked after Dumbledore made his usual speech and this year's announcements. I shook my head and gave him a little smile.

"It's nothing Dray. Don't worry about it."

_Little did they all know a storm was brewing overhead and soon the school's simple peace would be shattered…_

**Well folks that's all I can come up with right now but I will have something for you tomorrow as well. Wrote this whole chap listening to **_**Battlefield**_** by **_**Jordin Sparks**_**, so if you know the song tell me what you think in your review and if you haven't go listen to it on YouTube and then tell me what you think. Oh, on that note, I have a YouTube channel so please go subscribe to that. Username is DragonRose19. Go figure. I love you guys, see you soon! Dragon Out!**


End file.
